De Toi à Moi
by Xangel-15X
Summary: OS, Tentation, on connait tous la scène de rupture entre Bella et Edward du point de vue de Bella en tout cas... Mais que se passe t-il dans la tête d'Edward?


_**Note de l'auteur**_: Coucou tout le monde!!! alors voila c'est ma première fic de Twilight, c'est un OS, je voulais m'essayai un peu à un nouveau genre... d'habitude je n'écris que des fics sur Harry Potter... donc voila voila ... j'espère sincérement que cet OS vous plaira.

c'est une scéne du livre Tentation, la scéne ou Edward rompt avec Bella, sauf que c'est du point de vue d'Edward ^^

alors bon voila ... régalez vous et n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite trace de votre passage :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ Rien n'est à moi malheuresement... tout est à S.M ^^

_**PS**_: j'ai appelé cette fic _**De Toi à Moi**_, d'abord parce que je n'avais aucun autre titre à proposer =p ...et aussi parceque on connais l'histoire du point de vue de Bella (qui représente le_** toi**_ ici) mais d'Edward qui est le _**Moi**_. Enfin bref ne vous donnez pas la peine d'essayer de suivre mon esprit un peu tordu... (parait que c'est de naissance!)

hum ... voila c'est tout ^^

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

_**¤Twilight¤**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**°De Toi à Moi°**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_Les mots sont, les mots font, les mots disent, les mots coulent, les mots roulent sur un fil_

_***_

_

* * *

  
_

« Viens te promener avec moi »

Ma voix sonnait comme creuse.

Voila. J'y suis. Cela fait maintenant plusieurs jours que je redoutais cette scène. J'ai pourtant essayé de me convaincre de repousser l'échéance tant que possible, mais je sais que ce serai une bêtise. A chaque minute de plus avec elle, ma détermination flanche. Je sais qu'elle se doute de quelques choses. La veille, elle n'arrêtait pas de me supplier de rester dans son sommeil, pourtant elle ne savait même pas que j'étais là, j'ai bien cru que j'allais céder. Pourtant, au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que ça allait se produire, je le redoutais, j'essayais de le repousser.

Ma famille avait tenté de me convaincre que je faisais une grave erreur, Alice, particulièrement. Elle aussi m'a donné du fil à retordre. Elle m'a dit que je tombais trop dans le mélodrame, et que ça me perdra. Mais au fond que sait-elle de ce que je peux ressentir ? Son amour à elle, ne risque pas de mourir à tout instant par sa faute !

Je lui pris finalement la main, car elle semblait hésiter à me suivre. Elle était nerveuse, je le sentais.

Nous n'avions parcouru que quelques pas sous le couvert d'arbres prêt de chez elle. Inutile de prendre le risque de la laisser seule en allant plus loin.

« Allons y, discutons » dit-elle dans un acte de bravoure. Pourtant ses yeux reflétaient la peur et l'angoisse.

« Nous partons, Bella.»

Ça y est c'est dit. Pourtant je ne me sens pas mieux. Elle, semblait s'y attendre. Je pouvais voir la peur se refléter dans ses yeux et… de la détermination ?

« Pourquoi maintenant ? Encore un an, et… »

J'inhalais doucement. Mon angoisse reprenait le dessus. Apparemment, elle s'attendait à ce que je l'enlève de son monde. Mais comment pourrais-je faire ça ? Je ne _peux pas_ lui imposer ce monde de vie. Elle est trop précieuse. Elle mérite mieux. Mieux que moi.

« Il est grand temps, Bella. Nous ne nous sommes déjà trop attardés à Forks. Carlisle a beau prétendre avoir trente-trois ans, il a l'air d'un gamin. C'était inéluctable, alors aujourd'hui ou demain… »

Ma voix était restée froide et détaché. Je pouvais presque voir le chemin que prenaient ses pensées, quand soudain sa respiration s'accéléra. Elle venait de comprendre.

« Quand tu dis nous…, » chuchota-t-elle.

« Il s'agit de moi et des miens. » acquiesçai-je.

Elle semblait perdue, agitant la tête de haut en bas, tandis que l'horreur se peignait sur ses traits. J'attendis patiemment qu'elle réagisse, elle avait considérablement pali. Je bouillonnais intérieurement ; mon visage lui, restait serein. Finalement sa détermination reprit le dessus.

« D'accord. Je viens aussi. »

Non ma Bella, non. Tu es trop précieuse pour que je te perde.

« Impossible, Bella. Notre destination… ce n'est pas un endroit pour toi. »

« Quel que soit le lieu où tu es, j'y ai ma place. »

Sa voix claqua comme un fouet. Je savais pourtant que ce serai difficile, me de me retrouver comme cela… face à elle… je sentais que je ne tiendrai pas longtemps comme ça. Elle est trop bonne pour mériter quelqu'un comme moi.

« Je ne t'apporte rien de bon, Bella. »

« Ne sois pas idiot. »

Cette phrase résonna comme une prière, un supplice. J'étais un misérable de lui faire autant de mal.

« Tu es ce qu'il y a de mieux dans ma vie. » ajouta-t-elle.

Faux. Complètement faux. Tu mérites bien mieux que moi. Tu mérites d'être heureuse et vivante. Tu mérites de sentir la brise fraiche sur ta peau, tu mérite de sentir le sang couler dans tes veines, tu mérites de sentir battre ton cœur, et surtout tu mérites une âme, Bella, car ton âme est la plus belle chose sur cette terre et je n'ai pas le droit de t'enlever ça !

« Mon univers n'est pas fait pour toi. »

« Ce qui s'est passé avec Jasper, ce n'était rien, Edward, rien du tout ! »

Ah douce mélodie, qu'est mon nom franchissant tes lèvres. Il faut pourtant que je me ressaisies, Bella commençait à paniquer, et je ne pourrai pas rester trop longtemps indifférent à ce spectacle.

« En effet. Il est juste arrivé ce qui devait tôt ou tard arriver. »

« Tu as juré ! À Phoenix, tu as promis que tu resterais… »

La terreur se reflétait dans ses yeux, je ne pouvais pas voir ça ! Si je trahi cette promesse c'est pour ton bien ! Je t'aime et je ferrai tout pour que tu vives !

« Tant que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi, » ma voix s'était faite plus brusque que ce que je n'aurai voulu.

« _Non !_ C'est à cause de mon âme, hein ? »

Ça y est elle craquait.

« Carlisle m'en a parlé. Je m'en moque, Edward, si tu savais comme je m'en moque ! Prends-moi mon âme. Je n'en veux pas, sans toi. Je te l'ai déjà donnée. »

NON ! Ne dis pas ça je t'en pris ! Je sentais que mon cœur allait être arraché de ma poitrine. La fureur vrillait en moi. Comment pouvait-elle dire une chose pareille, elle est complètement inconsciente. Elle ne mesure pas l'ampleur de la chose. Elle ne sait pas que si je lui prenais son âme comme elle disait, elle serait éternellement damnée aux enfers ! Elle est trop fragile pour ça ! Je ne le permettrai pas ! Jamais ! Tu _mérites _une _**vie**_, pas ce semblant d'existence que j'ai à t'offrir.

Je poussai un soupire, essayant de chasser cette colère, il fallait que je change de tactique, Bella ne voudra jamais renoncer si je ne lui donne pas une bonne raison.

Soudain la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Je savais ce que je devais faire, pourtant les mots ne franchissaient pas ma bouche. Je me haïssais, je répugnais de lui faire croire ça ! Pourtant je savais que c'était le meilleur moyen. Sa vie passait avant tout le reste.

Je relevai finalement la tête, je décidai de laisser tout mes sentiments de côté pour l'instant. Tout ce qui m'importait c'était que Bella soit en sécurité. Je m'occuperai de ma douleur plus tard.

« Je ne veux pas que tu viennes, Bella »

Ma voix était glaciale, ça avait été plus facile que ce que je pensais.

« Tu… me… quittes ? »

Sa voix raisonna comme sentence dans ma tête. Je savais que cette phrase me hanterai toute l'éternité, ou du moins jusqu'à ce que je mette un terme à mon existence, car bien évidement je ne comptais pas survivre longtemps à Bella.

Ma gorge était nouée et le feu qui l'asséchait me brûlait férocement tandis que j'inhalai profondément l'odeur de ma bien aimée. Pourtant, ma soif était le dernier de mes soucis en cet instant.

« Oui »

C'était tout ce que j'étais capable de prononcé. Sa respiration s'accéléra, tandis que ses yeux plongeaient dans les miens à la recherche d'un mensonge, ou d'une pointe de regret. Pourtant du regret il n'y en avait pas, je savais que je prenais la bonne décision. C'était le seul cadeau que je pouvais encore lui offrir. La vie.

« Ça change tout. » sa voix était calme et détaché. Pourtant, elle me détestait déjà, ses yeux reflétant la souffrance, son visage exprimait la terreur. Je l'avais _trahie_. Mais je ne pouvais permettre à ma douleur de faire surface pour l'instant. Je ne pouvais plus me permettre de la regarder dans les yeux.

« Naturellement, une part de moi continuera à t'aimer. En quelque sorte. Mais je suis… las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas humain. »

Mensonge. Blasphème. Comment pourrai t-elle croire cela ? Pourtant je voyais bien qu'elle croyait à mes mystifications. Mais comment peux-tu croire cela Bella ?

Je me mis à souhaiter qu'elle réagisse, qu'elle me dise qu'elle voyait bien que je lui mentais effrontément, qu'elle me frappe même.

Mon cœur n'avait plus battu en depuis une centaine d'année, pourtant, je le sentais saigner dans ma poitrine, j'avais l'impression, qu'on me l'arrachait. Néanmoins je réussissais tout de même à continuer.

« J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer. J'en suis désolé. »

Son cœur rata un battement.

« Arrêtes. Ne fais pas ça. » Sa voix n'était guerre plus élevé qu'un souffle. Elle avait mordu à l'hameçon, elle croyait mes mensonges. Mais ne voyait-elle pas la vérité ? Cependant je voyais bien qu'elle ne renonçait pas. Pas encore.

« Tu ne m'apportes rien de bon, Bella. »

Et voila. C'était fini à présent, dans quelques instants je ne serai plus qu'un fragment de sa mémoire.

Elle avait renoncé à toute combativité, la petite flamme qui habitait encore ses prunelles s'était éteinte. Ses yeux semblaient vides et ternes à présent.

« Si… c'est ce que tu souhaites. » fini-t-elle par murmurer.

Elle semblait morte, morte de l'intérieur. Et c'est moi qui en été la cause. S'en était trop, je ne pouvais supporter de la voir dans cet état, mais je ne pouvais rien faire, pendant un instant toute l'horreur qui m'habitait se peignit sur mon visage. Mais je me ressaisis. Bella _doit _vivre.

« J'ai une dernière faveur à formuler, cependant. Si ce n'est pas trop te demander. »

Je plantai mes prunelles dans ses yeux chocolat. Elle _fallait_ qu'elle m'accorde ça. Elle devait ! Sinon tous mes efforts seraient vains !

Ses yeux incendièrent les miens avec une intensité qui me coupa le souffle.

« Pas d'acte téméraire ou stupide. Entendu ? » Ordonnai-je.

Pourtant ma voix sonna comme une prière. Si les vampires étaient capables de pleurer, j'aurai surement fondu en larme devant son image. Elle me semblait si petite… si fragile. Comment pourrai t-elle survivre toute seule dans ce monde ? Sa peau était à présent plus translucide que jamais, ses lèvres semblables à deux pétales de roses, étaient livides en cet instant. Elle semblait terrorisée. Pendant un moment l'idée folle de tout lui avouer me traversa l'esprit…

Non ! Je devais me ressaisir. Bella n'a jamais eu à craindre pour sa vie, avant de faire ma connaissance. Elle s'en sortira bien mieux sans moi.

Alors je remis me masque d'impassibilité avant de dire :

« C'est à Charlie que je pense, bien sûr. Il a besoin de toi. Prends soin de toi… pour lui. »

Et pour moi aussi Bella.

« En échange, je vais te faire une promesse. Je te jure que tu ne me reverras plus jamais. Je ne reviendrai pas. Je ne t'entraînerai plus dans ce genre d'épreuves. Vis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais exister. »

Ne t'inquiètes pas, Bella, tu m'oublieras plus vite que ce que tu penses. Moi, par contre, saches que je ne t'oublierais jamais ! Tu es et tu resteras la plus belle créature de mon monde…

Elle semblait terrifiée, ses mains tremblaient, sa respiration se faisait plus courte, tandis que son cœur battait dans un rythme désordonné. Je me devais d'en finir, je n'avais plus la force de la tenir éloigné. Il fallait que je parte. Mais avant il fallait d'abord que je m'assure qu'elle aille bien… dans la mesure du possible.

« Rassure-toi, vous autres humains vous avez la mémoire courte. Le temps guérit les blessures de ceux qui appartiennent à votre espèce. »

Elle semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose quand elle se ravisa. Puis finalement elle dit :

« Et la tienne ? »

« Et bien… je n'oublierai pas. Toutefois, ma… race se laisse facilement distraire. »

Je ne t'oublierai jamais Bella, saches que tu es la seule à qui mon cœur appartient…

Je devais partir. Je réussi cependant, avec la plus grande peine du monde, à coller un sourire sur mon visage et je reculai.

« Voila, c'est tout. Nous ne t'importunerons plus. »

Son cœur manqua un nouveau battement, et l'horreur se repeignit à nouveau sur ses traits.

« Je ne reverrai pas Alice. »

Je devinai que ce n'était pas une question, mais une affirmation. Elle semblait au bord du gouffre à présent.

« Non, ils ne sont plus ici. Je suis resté pour te dire au revoir. »

Ou plutôt Adieu, pensais-je ironiquement. Mais je n'avais pas encore le courage de le formuler. Car je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à me contrôler si je me mets à penser que je ne reverrai plus jamais son visage, que je ne sentirai plus jamais son odeur, que je ne la serrerai plus jamais dans mes bras…

« Alice est déjà partie ? »

Elle semblait ahurie. Pourtant je savais qu'elle tenait beaucoup à ma sœur, j'avais cependant réussi à le convaincre de partir sans rien dire à Bella.

« Elle aurait souhaité t'expliquer. Je l'ai persuadée qu'une rupture brutale valait mieux. Pour toi. »

A présent il fallait que je m'en aille. Et vite !

« Adieu, Bella. »

Ma voix était paisible, calme, mais mon cœur allait surement exploser si je restais une minute de plus.

« Attends ! » s'écria-t-elle.

Je t'en supplie Bella, ne me torture pas plus que ça ! Mais avant de comprendre ce qui m'arriva mes lèvres se retrouvèrent collées contre son front. J'inhalai douloureusement son odeur… pour la dernière fois…

« Fais attention à toi »

Ma voix n'avait guerre été plus élevée qu'un murmure et je n'étais pas certain qu'elle m'ait entendu. Dans un dernier coup d'œil je le regardai tendant à mémoriser la douceur de ses traits, et la profondeur de ses yeux.

Puis dans un éclaire je m'enfui a toute allure.

Je venais d'achever son supplice… Le mien ne faisait que commencer…

_**Fin**_

* * *

_**Voila voila! **_

_**j'éspére que ça vous a plu... **_

_**n'hésiter pas à laisser vos impressions**_

_**Bisoux et a bientôt!  
**_


End file.
